Pokemon FanFiction Book 1: Victory Road's Detour
by Samuel Tolliver
Summary: I'm starting a series based on my love for Pokemon. In this book 1 of my new fanfic series, Ash is on Victory road in the Unova region with Cilan and Iris when all of his former travel companions come to Unova at the same time. A black hole sucks a couple of them up, putting the reunion on hold. Will Ash navigate out of this one, or be lost forever in the cavern from the B&W movie?
1. Chapter 1: From the Top

_Author's note: As I write this, I can just picture it in my head as a legit Pokemon episode. I do not own or am not affiliated with Pokemon in any way. Here's the story. I'll crank out chapters as fast as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. So, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: From the Top

"Go, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Then follow up with Electro Ball!" Ash called. We find our heroes today training to battle Champion Alder. Even just a few feet into Victory Road, Ash faces his first challenge. If things keep up like this, he'll never get there!

"Pikaaaaaaaa. . . chuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled, loosing its thunderbolt. Then, right after, he took some electricity and formed a ball twice the size of a basketball, then catapulted it toward the opponent's Scrafty with its lightning-bolt-shaped tail. Both attacks hit, leaving the Scrafty defeated.

"Noo! Scrafty!" the other trainer cried with concern showing in his voice.

"Excellent job, Pikachu! You did great!" Ash said excitedly, doing a little jig. "You did great, too! Thank you for battling me!" he directed at the other trainer.

"You're welcome. When I get stronger, come challenge me again! I'll be waiting!"

"Sounds cool!" Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder. Ash, Iris, and Cilan continued until they saw a strange figure. "Hi, sir! May I have a battle with you?" Ash asked, running up to the hooded man.

"Ash!" said a familiar voice from beneath the large, brown cloak.

"Do I know you?" Ash pressed tentatively. "Your voice sounds familiar. . . ."

"It's me-" he pulled off the cloak dramatically, "-Brock! And don't forget the others!" said Brock, motioning with his hand to a seemingly random bush. Behind it, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn popped up. "W-wow!" Brock stammered, his eyes drifting to Iris. "To what do I owe this delightful surprise?" Then, he rushed to her, holding her hand while on one knee.

"Wow, Ash! And I thought _you_ were a kid!" she bagged.

"Tell me about it." Ash smiled, embarrassed.

"Axe? Axew! Axew, Axe!" shouted Axew indignantly.

"Wow, those eyes! And your beautiful hair!" Brock commented, lovestruck as usual. As he babbled "romantically," a Toxicroak popped out of one of the Pokeballs on Brock's belt. It charged up a Poison Jab, then let loose. "Hey, that's a cute Pokemon you have there! Almost as cute as yyooowwwww!" (The "yyooowwwww" was him saying "you" when Toxicroak Poison Jabbed him.) "But whyyyyyy-oww!" Brock wailed as Toxicroak dragged him off to deal with him.

"Sorry," was all Ash managed to sheepishly spit out. He looked over to Iris, who was in some sort of shock. She had her eyes wide open, and her face was set in a mixture of what-just-happened, what's-wrong-with-him, and that's-never-happened-before. It was obvious that the way she was just standing there, staring at the empty space where Brock was, she was surprised and feeling large amounts of incredulosity.

"Oh. . . kaayyy? What the _heck_ just happened, at what is wrong with that guy?" Iris slowly queried, still frozen in shock.

"We never knew, did we, guys?" Ash directed at all of his former travel buddies. They all shook their heads. "Even _we're_ still trying to figure it out."

Misty piped up, "Brock wanted to come visit you, and we all thought that we would come, too!"

"Thank you guys, thank you so much!" Ash said with sincerety. "I appreciate you coming to check on me. Everything's going great here! Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu agreed with a huge, warm smile.

"Hey, what's that up there?" asked Max, pointing to a small black dot in the sky a little ways away.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Chapter 2: Gone

Well, that sent everybody spiraling into commotion. Even Iris, though still mildly shocked, turned her head. Brock crawled out of a bush to look. The black dot opened up until it was the size of a wad of paper, then a basketball, then Pikachu's Electro Ball, then an extra-large pizza, then, soon, it was a black hole the size of a normal man. Wait a minute. . . a black hole the size of a human?

Ash started to lift up off the ground. "Ahh! Help! Guys!" Ash screamed, helplessly flailing.

"Ash!" they all cried at once. They climbed on top of each other, until, from the ground up, it was: Cilan, Misty, Max, Dawn, Iris, May, and then Brock, who had a grip on Ash's foot. They all towered up, and angled about 40O toward the black hole in the sky.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball on the black hole!" Ash yelled over the shouts, grunts, and the wind whistling from the pull of the black hole. Pikachu obeyed. But, when the Electro Ball got to the black hole, it stopped in midair, then stretched, bent, and fluxuated. A few seconds later, it exploded, sending the already faltering human tower to dodge the electricity being scattered everywhere.

Ash's foot slipped, sending him hurtling into the black hole. But Brock grabbed his hand just in the nick of time. Ash's legs started to stretch a little from the unbeatable pull of the black hole. Then, starting to suffer, Ash let go, which made his hand slip. He flew into the black hole screaming, but the sound got sucked away from his lips. Brock jumped after him. Trying to grab Ash's hand, Brock was sent into the pull of the black hole as well.

May couldn't let go of Brock's feet in time, so she got dragged in, too. Luckily, May was jerked out of Iris' hands, so she remained in the wavering human tower. The ladder of people couldn't be toppled, because the pull of the black hole kept them in place. No matter how much they swayed or leaned, they wouldn't topple. And no one wanted to let go of anybody so anyone could run away. Thank goodness everyone there had a helping nature!


	3. Chapter 3: Inside the Belly of the Beast

Chapter 3: Inside the Belly of the Beast

"Ahh! Ooof!" Ash landed.

"Ahh! Ooof!" Brock landed.

"Ahh! Ooof!" May landed.

All three looked at their surroundings, still lying down side-by-side. Feeling weird and tingly from being stretched and then compressed, they slowly stood. After checking to see if everyone was okay, they walked. They were in a cave with three holes leading to other rooms via pathways. After ten minutes of being completely and utterly _lost_, they entered a huge, semi-cylindrical cavern with crystal pathways scattered everywhere. If they were to slip, they would have fell for decameters, maybe even a hectometer or two. That's enough to severely injure you, and, if you're frail enough, kill you. Ash stepped forward onto the first pathway. . . and slipped.

"Aaaaahhh!" he cried, his yell resonating off of the walls.

"Ash!" Brock and May called in complete, perfect unison.

He fell and fell until Brock and May heard a *_slap_*, "Ughh!" from the depths of the darkness. "Heeeelp!" faintly echoed off the walls.

"Oh, no!" Brock said, concern staining his voice. "Ash is. . . he's. . ."

"Gone," May whispered, finishing the sentence. None of their Pokemon could help; their belts (with the Pokeballs containing their Pokemon on them) snapped off in the black hole and got lost somewhere. But, unbeknownst to the two, Ash was merely hanging on to a small, twig-like crystal by a thread. The *_slap_* was his hands hitting the crystal, the "Ughh!" was from him grunting because he grabbed on, and the faint "Heeeelp!" was from him hanging on by a thread.

May started to cry a little. But, what happened next made their moods lighten a tad. "Guys! I'm okay! I'm just hanging on to a small crystal!" Ash shouted from his location far below. He had only fallen halfway; if he were to slip, he would be severely injured.

"Ash!" Brock replied, trying to peer down into the darkness of the huge hole that they towered over. "Hang on, we're coming down to get you!" Brock reassured. He took a step. . . and slipped as well. "It's slipperyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Brock screamed, falling at a rapid pace. He managed to spot Ash and share the lifeline with him. But the crystal started to crack.

"Okay, Brock, we need to swing our bodies and jump over to that crystal pathway," Ash planned.

A sharp *_crack_* bounced off the walls, and was clearly audible to May. "Is everything okay down there?" she queried.

"The crystal is cracking!" Brock answered, panicky. Ash and Brock were able to swing their bodies off and land on the lot-less-slippery crystal path they were aiming for. They made it just before *_keerakk!_* the crystal broke.

Since the crystal hitting the ground all the way at the bottom was strangely not audible, May thought that they were only hanging on by the skin of their teeth. "Hang on, guys! I'm coming to help!" she braved. She was planning to jump. She took a step on the crystal path. . . and slipped anyway.

The guys could hear her, and Ash called out, "No! May! The crystal _broke_!"

"What?!"

"Now, you're just gonna fall!"

"Noooooooooooooooo-!" Her cry stopped abruptly.

"May!" both of them said at the same time.

Ash mused softly, "Now she's _really_ gone. . . ."

They continued on in silence. They stepped carefully, but they found out that the naturally rough surface gripped their shoes a little. They could almost walk on the underside if they were stupid enough to try it. They got to a hole that lead them into another room through a pathway. In the pathway was. . . "Iris?!" they both asked, surprised.


End file.
